


Unspoken

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters at a funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> For the [sisterhood challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/tag/sisterhood%20challenge)

They sat at the funeral, silent and unblinking. Staring forward as the priest spoke on and on, words that made of him a saint, a man that Francesca had never met. She caught her sister's eye, sharing a glance that made it clear how she really felt. Knowing Maria would understand, because there was no one else who could.

He was a shit, he was better off gone, they would not cry. They would be strong for each other, for their mother, strong because he didn't deserve tears. He was a horrible father.

Maria missed him anyway. They both did.


End file.
